1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a structure for a ventilated fuel cell casing or housing for a fuel cell.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication 2002-373685 describes a fuel cell housing structure in which a fuel cell is encased in a housing, and in which vent gas intake and exhaust ports are connected to the top part of the housing to vent out leaking hydrogen gas which easily accumulates in the top part of the housing.